


Leave Out All The Rest

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Credence wakes from a nightmare in a crying mess....Prompted on Tumblr by astatheloner (a lovely rper, thanks love)





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> First thing, I've written in so long. I hope you guys like.

Credence woke up with a start, gasping for air as he clutched his chest. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes burned as they continued to fall. He curled up against the headboard of the bed. This was one of the few nights where Credence was actually glad that Newt had a late night working on his book inside his case. He couldn't let Newt see him in such a state, post nightmare and afraid with tears staining his face.

The nightmare was still so fresh in Credence's head that the tear wouldn't stop. He had gone missing and Newt frantically looked for him. The terrified look in Newt's eyes felt so real and haunting. Newt searched for him and begged for help but no one seemed to listen or care. Eventually, everything faded before he awoke. Credence sobbed at the thought that something like that could happen. However, the day Credence would disappear whether it be death or capture was bound to happen since he was supposed to be dead anyway.

Upon hearing footsteps approach the bedroom, Credence frantically rubbed his eyes. He couldn't let Newt see him like this; crying and weak. He was shaking as he tried to control his breathing, keeping his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. Credence felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to flinch away before he saw it was a worried Newt. Unable to hold back, Credence lost control of himself. He sobbed against the man's shoulder, clutching his shirt in his fists. Newt held Credence tightly in his arms, reassuring him that he was there for him, shushing quietly in a soothing way.

Credence felt so weak as he leaned against the man, his sobbing dying down. The pair stayed close together, as Newt gently rubbed Credence's back and placed soft kisses against his tear stained cheek. He would always do this whenever he found Credence like this, no matter how much Credence tried to keep it away from him. In a way, it was like Newt was saving him from himself, his thoughts and nightmares, giving him love and comfort.

"...Promise me, you'll keep me in your memory," Credence choked out, his throat tight. Newt looked at him, wiping his tears away. It was obvious that Newt was wondering what he meant but before he could ask, Credence cut him off. "I will never be like you, I couldn't," he said, avoiding eye contact as tears still fell. Credence knew he was going to have sore eyes in the morning but he didn't care. He needed to say this.

"If anything happens to me, Newt," Credence begun, choking on his words. He finally looked into his eyes, Newt has tears in his. Seeing this, Credence began to cry more. "Don't remember me like this, please...." He continued, struggling with every word, "Remember me the way I am when we are happy, without all the hurt" Credence buried his face into Newt shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso, he needed to hold him. Credence couldn't think of anything else to do.

Suddenly, he felt tears land on his shoulder in a continuous pattern. Credence looked up at Newt, the saddened expression that he wore broke Credence. He knew he was the cause of this. He hated that he caused Newt to cry. He wiped his tears away, ignoring his own as he whispered apologies over and over again. Credence placed a kiss against his lips, the taste of tears mixing with the taste of Newt. "I'm sorry..."

The older man looked at Credence through his tears before blinking them away. He wasn't about to let himself make this about him. He was concerned about Credence. "Don't apologize for this, Credence, but please, tell me, what brought this on?" He asked, almost begging with Credence to tell the truth no matter how much it may hurt. Credence looked at him, blinking for a moment before taking a deep breath and explaining his nightmare. Suddenly, Newt took him in his arms, holding him tightly once again.

"I won't allow that to happen," Newt told him, "I promised I'd keep you safe, nothing will break that promise" After hearing that, Credence gave a nod before burying his head into his shoulder. He'd allow himself to push away those thoughts and focus on Newt hold.

"Thank you, Newt..."


End file.
